Of Hidden Feelings And Transfiguration Essays
by QueenOfHeartbreak
Summary: Adelaide and Adrian has been sleeping with each other for weeks. Though there is a small problem. They're not dating. And it's a secret. So when something happens at dinner one night and Adrian is thrown into a fit of jealousy, how will things work out? I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I want to. Rated for rather strong mentions of sex. Oneshot. Rather cliché.


To be completely honest Adele Tartaros couldn't understand how she'd gotten herself into this situation. Oh wait, yes she could. She had been on her way to Transfiguration to help professor McGonagall grading essays. She was after all not a student. She was the daughter of Hades and Persephone. She had been sent to Hogwarts to be the connection between immortals and mortals. Adele had been walking in a corridor when a 7th year student from Slytherin called Adrian Pucey had stepped out of the shadows. At first she was slightly annoyed that she hadn't noticed him. Then she realised that he probably had followed her since the corridor they were in usually was abandoned. She had asked what he was doing there. Adrian had simply replied that he was looking for her and then kissed her. If the situation hadn't been so extremely strange she probably would have pushed him away. Thinking back she realised that she probably should have otherwise she wouldn't have been here. Anyways, soon after Adrian had initiated the kiss Adele found herself kissing him back. That had led to them spending the night together. And that had led to many other nights together. Which led them to where they were now. You see the relationship or whatever the thing Adele and Adrian had was since they hadn't declared each other boyfriend and girlfriend yet, was a secret. Adele had been sitting with the Gryffindors between her two closest friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. They had been pleading for her to help them with a particularly hard essay for Potions that was due the next day. She had promised to help them even though it meant that she had to call things off with Adrian. They had each given her a kiss on her cheek. And of course Adrian had seen it. Which had driven him into a fit of jealousy. Which leads us to the biggest fight so far in Hogwarts history. Including those of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley on a very good day.

"Let me explain Adrian!" Adele pleaded.

"No! I can't believe that you would do this to me! It's been two months!"

The hall gasped as a whole. The secret was out.

"Two months since what?!" now it was Adele who got angry "It's not as if we're in a relationship! Well at least I don't think it is since you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend so as far as I know it's just sex!"

Adrian stared at her, completely gobsmacked. He didn't know that she felt that way.

"Maybe it's better to just break whatever it is off."

Those words brought him out of his stupor. He could almost feel his heart breaking in two.

"Please no." he begged his voice was just above a whisper.

"Give me three good reasons not to. Give me three reasons to why I shouldn't break it off and return home."

"You don't want to return home."

"That's one even though it's not good enough"

"You love me."

"Of course I do you idiot! Why the hell would I have put up with you if I didn't? That's two by the way. One more chance."

"I love you"

Adele stared at him, trying to decide wether or not he was lying. The rest of the hall, including Adrian, was holding their breaths, waiting for her answer. Finally, after a minute or two of silence, Adrian decided that he should elaborate.

"I really do love you. At first I thought it was just a crush and that I would get over it once I got in your knickers. But the feeling of us connected... I started to dream about you in a different way. Sure, there were sex, really good sex at that, but it was more than that. In the dreams we could snuggle and just kiss each other even though we weren't otherwise occupied. I realised that I love you. More than anything else in the world. The reason why I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend was that I wasn't sure that you felt the same."

To say Adele was shocked was an understatement. She didn't know what to say. But she didn't have to. Apparently Adrian wasn't finished.

"And lately I've been thinking. I realised that I don't want you to be my girlfriend."

Adele finally gave away a reaction when he said that. Her eyes watered and she felt a tear slip down her cheek. Adrian stepped closer to her with the intentions to wipe it away but she took a step back. He took another step forward and before she could back away he took her hand and put it on his cheek as he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I want you to be my wife. The mother of my children. The one who scolds me when I'm threatening the boyfriend of our future daughter. The one who gets mad at me if I don't treat your friends with respect. The one who's father most likely is going to kill me when he finds out about this. My significant other. Please Adele. Will you marry me?"

All Adele could do was smile and nod. Adrian broke out into a grin, picked her up and spun her around before he kissed her with all he had. He smoothly fetched a velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring Adele had ever seen. It was made of silver with a medium sized, star shaped diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on the sides. She held out her hand and Adrian slipped it on her finger. Adele looked at him smiling and kissed him again. She knew that this was the beginning of their happily ever after.

Okay so this was my first story. I'm not british or american so I hope I did well anyways. Thanks for reading! Please review and PM me if you want a sequel.


End file.
